


You were Blue

by Renne_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, So much angst, but like interpret it however u want, idk - Freeform, star imagery, why am I bad at tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne_0/pseuds/Renne_0
Summary: I wonder why it hurts.
Kudos: 3





	You were Blue

.

.

.

Blue.

I don’t remember why I had called you that,  
it was seven summers ago when we had first met  
Under the blue-mooned sky across  
The starlit river, your eyes the colour of coral  
And freshly picked apples — roses surrounded us,  
Your hands tracing the moon and constellations with delicate finger tips,  
Stars exploding in your eyes.

Maybe it was because you first called me red,  
Was it because of the lipstick?  
Or the way rose buds had twined and bloomed  
Against my skin, my hair stained red, red, red—  
Or the way your lips were against mine in a desperate plea  
For me to stay, to stay in the moment with your  
Eyes trembling with fear and hands  
Wiping away the red.

Or was it because the day you left  
The ocean waves roared against the cliffs,  
Blue exploding behind you before you were gone,  
Leaving me with blue—tinged hands and  
Purple lips, the colour of passion mingled with a painful  
Goodbye.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I made this and only now just posted it because why not?  
> Anyways, criticism is always welcome!


End file.
